


Contra reloj

by Vismur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crimen, Tráfico de órganos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo apremia, y con cada segundo desperdiciado, la vida de John peligra, es ahora de demostrar porque Sherlock Holmes es el mejor detective del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contra reloj

**Author's Note:**

> AI para Rojo3131 de la Comunidad de LJ de sh_elemental.

Todo empezó con una llamada de Lestrade, habían encontrado una fosa común en un campo desolado a las afueras de Londres. Sí no hubiera sido por las recientes lluvias que lavo el terreno, y algunas aves de rapiña, no la hubieran encontrado. La mayoría de los cadáveres estaban quemados en diferentes etapas, se componía de seis cuerpos, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres, todos en edades entre los 20 y 25 años.

La escena sería escalofriante para cualquiera.

Sin embargo, yo mismo trataba de encontrar pistas en este agujero sucio y olor de muerte.

\- ¿Cuántas personas han desaparecido en los últimos cinco días? – pregunte a Lestrade mientras observaba con atención la tierra removida tanto por la lluvia anterior y los instrumentos que los responsables pudieron haber utilizado.

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó cara de idiota el inspector.

\- Esta fosa apenas tiene un día, máximo dos, ya que la lluvia se llevo la tierra blanda, estaban bastante seguros que lograrían su cometido – dije mirando 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó John mirándome sorprendido.

\- Hay más víctimas, te lo puedo asegurar, esto no es predeterminado, es algo que parece ensayado, hay que indagar, para saber cuántas personas han desaparecido en los últimos días – dije tratando de pensar en mis opciones dentro de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Lestrade aun con cara de idiota, a veces me pregunto porque es inspector.

\- Solo hazlo – dije rodando los ojos – vamos John – el doctor me siguió hasta el auto, en el cual habíamos llegado hasta la escena del crimen, el silencio perduro un poco en el viaje de regreso a Londres.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que podría estar pasando? – preguntó el doctor, mirando con curiosidad.

\- Hay muchos escenarios – dije mirando el exterior, él dejo de preguntar, dejándome con mis pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos a Baker Street, empecé a hacer algunos cálculos mentales para dar sentido a la escena del crimen, todos los cuerpos son jóvenes, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres, ¿drogas?, ¿una red de drogas?, esto no se parecía a nada a cualquier red de drogas, pero toda la escena daba la resolución que ya lo habían hecho antes, significa que son profesionales en esto.

¿Por qué mataron a seis personas, les prendieron fuego y les entierran lejos de la civilización?, por supuesto, para ocultar algo más grande, ¿pero qué es eso más grande?

Necesito más pistas, no tengo las suficientes, necesito saber quiénes eran, y donde desaparecieron.

En mis profundos pensamientos trato de encontrar la respuesta, tratando de solucionar este caso. Así que tome mí violín, y empecé a tocar, para despejar mi mente, para vencer este reto.

No me percaté cuando John fue a dormir, ni cuando el nuevo día llegó.

Simplemente lo note, cuando mi compañero de piso me sacudió los hombros y me dio una taza de té en las manos.

\- Dime que dormiste – me dijo John mirándome seriamente, yo sabía que él ya tenía su respuesta de antemano, yo solo levante mi ceja dándole una respuesta, él suspiró exasperado.

Tomando un sorbo de té, la Señora Hudson entró en la habitación.

\- Sherlock, John, el Inspector Lestrade está aquí – dijo ella, el inspector traía consigo una carpeta, seguramente era la información que pedí. Sin importarme ser grosero ni nada, me acerca a Lestrade, y le quite el folder, abriéndolo para obtener los datos, estoy completamente seguro que John me miró con desaprobación.

\- Tenemos una lista de las personas que han desaparecido en los cinco días previos – dijo Lestrade - han desaparecido 10 personas en total, 7 mujeres y 3 hombres, hemos podido identificar al menos dos cadáveres hasta hoy, y concuerdan, así que podemos estar sugerir que puede ser que algunas de esas personas aparecerán en la fosa.

\- Diez personas, eso es arrogante – susurré para mí - tener tantas personas a su disposición, ¿para qué?, ¿qué es lo que hacen?, ¿en que estaban involucrados las víctimas?, encontramos seis, ¿donde están los otros 4? – hice mis preguntas al aire.

\- Sherlock, ¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó John.

\- ¿Por qué crees que las diez personas desaparecidas están conectadas? – preguntó Lestrade levantando una ceja.

\- Nueve posibles víctimas, todas con trabajo, familia y estudios estables, todas desaparecieron en lugares públicos, la familia contacto de inmediato su desaparición, a pesar de cambiar su horario y día de desaparición, todos concuerdan en algo, su desaparición sucedió alrededor de uno a tres días antes de descubrir la fosa, ¿dime quienes se han identificado? – pregunte señalando las fotos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que son nueve y no las diez? – preguntó Lestrade con cara de idiota.

\- El tercer hombre obviamente se ha escapado a Gales, tenía antecedentes de drogas por la forma en que su hermano dejo su declaración y el lugar donde desapareció – conteste una su pregunta con hastió – ahora, ¿quienes ya han sido identificados?

\- Lauren Franco y Mili Gayard – contestó Lestrade señalando las fotos de las mujeres – sus rostros no fueron quemados y se pudo hacer una identificación.

\- ¿Cuándo estará lista la autopsia de los cuerpos? – pregunte a Lestrade.

\- Mañana – respondió Lestrade.

\- Muy lento, iré hoy, John vamos, tenemos que revisar los lugares donde las personas fueron secuestradas, antes de pasar por la morgue – ordene mientras tomaba mí abrigo y salía hacia la Calle, John asintió mientras me seguía.

\- ¿Crees que las otras tres personas están muertas? – preguntó John mientras paraba a un taxi.

\- No, al menos no todavía, sino se hubieran encontrado las nueve víctimas – respondí pensando en las opciones con la nueva información, siete mujeres, dos hombres, seis muertos, tres mujeres desaparecidas.

Tardamos unos minutos para llegar al primer lugar donde la primera víctima desapareció.

\- ¿Hay otra fosas? – preguntó John mientras checaba la calle donde desapareció Lauren Franco, fue la primera víctima de acuerdo con el tiempo. 

\- Lo dudo, han construido la fosa para seis personas, pero si las otras tres víctimas no están muertas, las requieren para otra cosa o son cómplices, pero ninguna parece demasiado inteligente, así que las retienen para algo más – conteste mirando la calle, para ver el lugar donde pudieron retener a la víctima, era joven, pero de estatura baja, una hombre podría por si solo lograr retenerla y llevársela.

\- Ya lo han hecho antes, entonces, parece que no tienen miedo a ser descubiertos – miré a mi compañero, y le mandé una sonrisa, por eso me gustaba John, era más inteligente que el promedio.

\- Definitivamente, la pregunta real es, ¿Por qué?- pregunté revisando el piso, donde encontré un bolso, una colilla de cigarrillo y una envoltura de mascar, revise con cuidado la envoltura, interesante, es una marca italiana.

\- Ajuste de cuentas – respondió él mirándome con curiosidad.

\- Extraño, son más mujeres que hombres, tenemos que investigar más a fondo – conteste oliendo la colilla de cigarro, tampoco era una marca de Londres, al final tome el bolso, de la víctima definitivamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó John.

\- La víctima fue recogida aquí - conteste mirando a las calles, para ver por donde pudo el victimario escapar – debió tener una camioneta preparada, lo que podría dar a dos personas involucradas hasta el momento.

\- Pero pueden ser más – completo la información John.

\- Correcto – respondí – tenemos que ir al lugar donde desapareció la segunda y tercera víctima. 

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó él.

\- Un antro – él asintió.

Tomamos otro taxi para ir a la nueva dirección, la segunda víctima era un hombre, Charles Reils, nunca llegó a su casa, la tercera víctima era Cristine Lorian, camarera del antro, terminó su turno pero no regresó a casa.

El encargado de la entrada del antro, contestó preguntas vagamente.

\- Parece que no contesto lo que necesitamos – dijo John, yo negué con la cabeza pensando.

\- No lo es, me dio información importante, tenemos que ir al lugar de la cuarta víctima - respondí, pensando en el hombre, debió ver algo, incompetente.

Pasamos la tarde visitando los lugares donde fueron vistas las victimas por última vez. Los atacantes eran astutos, la mayoría de los secuestros fueron a plena luz del día, lo que puede significar que lo han hecho antes. Solo que nunca se descubrieron los cuerpos.

Terminé en la Morgue, revisando los seis cuerpos encontrados, tenían diferentes partes del cuerpo con quemaduras.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado Molly? – pregunte observando cuidadosamente, tenían diferentes cortes en el cuerpo.

\- Fueron asesinados hace dos días, todos, inmediatamente después los echaron a la fosa y les prendieron fuego – respondió ella, sonriéndome un poco nerviosa.

\- Pero no dejaron que se consumaran completamente y taparon la fosa, la lluvia les sorprendió – murmure para mí mismo, ampliándose mis datos.

\- Algunos tenían cortes finamente elaborados, como ella, tiene un corte vertical sobre el costado derecho – Molly me mostró el cadáver y la hendidura, revise todo con meticulosidad, rápidamente revise el siguiente, y el siguiente, y los demás, todos tenían cortes finos en sus cuerpos, hecho por un cirujano, no había duda de eso, pero lo más importante no eran los cortes, si no lo que faltaba en el cuerpo.

\- Debo volver al trabajo – me dirigí a la puerta sin despedirme, tenía que corroborar más datos, tome mi celular y llame a John.

\- John, revisa para mí los datos de cirujanos que hayan regresado a Londres recientemente – sin saludar inmediatamente ordene lo que necesitaba.

 _\- Sherlock, ¿De qué estás hablando? -_ preguntó confuso.

\- Tengo dos pistas, debes seguir esta, nos veremos en el café – y colgué mientras me dirigía a Baker Street, robando la contraseña y nombre de mi hermano, entre a la base de datos de italianos que recientemente han entrado al país, ciento cuarenta, elimine a los que llegaron en aviones que no sean italianos y después del primer secuestro, siete fue el resultado final, miré las fotografías con cautela, uno de esos siete correspondía a un fumador. Bingo, tenemos a un sospechoso, miré el nombre, un tal Mathew Valbuena.

Valbuena era grande y completamente capaz de secuestrar a una persona, pero en el antro fueron secuestradas dos, lo que significa que había otra persona mínimo.

Y había cinco italianos más en ese avión… ¿alguno es cómplice?

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que era de encontrarme con John, quizás el podría darme información que me ayudará a terminar el caso.

Cuando llegué al lugar, no había rastro de John, lo cual es extraño, porque he llegado tarde, y John es muy puntual.

Llamé a mi compañero sin dudarlo, un mensaje sería la mejor opción, pero si John ha sido secuestrado otra vez, tengo que saberlo de inmediato.

John no contesto.

Maldición.

Bien, no debo entrar en pánico, John estará bien, si estas personas siguen haciendo su trabajo, lo mantendrán con vida y trataran de sacarle provecho lo mejor que puedan. Así que tendré que buscar donde John investigó, alguna pista sobre su paradero debo encontrar.

Cuando llegué al consultorio, sin siquiera pedir permiso entré, la recepcionista trató de pararme, pero no le hice caso.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que salió el doctor Watson? – pregunté mirando por su despacho, estaba completamente en orden.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que contestarte? – preguntó ella enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Porque puede estar en peligro, así que, ¿hace cuanto que salió el doctor Watson? – pregunté de nuevo revisando las cosas, su computadora me llamó la atención y la encendí.

\- Hace una hora – respondió, lo que hace la solidaridad humana, entrar a la cuenta de John fue bastante fácil, como siempre, y me puse a checar todos los datos recientes que pudo haber visto mi compañero.

\- ¿Alguien más salió? – pregunté, ajá, en la búsqueda del internet encontré un archivo de una página de médicos, y aunque pedía contraseña, fue bastante fácil saber cuál es.

\- No, nadie… - ella parpadeó como si recordará algo.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunté mientras revisaba nombres, uno llamó mi atención, el cirujano Muller Lahn, quien venía en el mismo avión que nuestro sospechoso Mathew Valbuena.

\- Karin salió para el almuerzo, pero no ha regresado – respondió ella con nerviosismo - ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo? – preguntó ella preocupada.

\- ¿Dónde trabaja ella? – pregunté mientras apagaba la computadora.

\- Es enfermera, por aquí – me llevó a un pequeño rincón, donde se encontraban amontonados muchos papeles, observe todo con cuidado, chequé por encima todo, y tomé algunos papeles para leerlos, fruncí la cara al leer algunos nombres.

Bien, es hora de llamar a Lestrade.

Encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba John fue fácil, las notas de la enfermera Gibes fueron bastante encarecedoras.

Recatar a John y las otras tres mujeres fue sencillo, la policía por fin era competente, y nadie salió muerto. Después de dejar todo el asunto, la calma, John y yo nos encontrábamos en el taxi.

\- ¿Cómo lo resolviste? – preguntó con cara entusiasmada.

\- Fue sencillo, los cadáveres tenían incisiones meticulosas, y les faltaban órganos, la enfermera Karon Gibes tenía algunos nombres en los pacientes, me percate que las personas desaparecidas estaban en una lista a parte, el doctor que investigaste, Muller Lahn, junto a Mathew Valbuena y Andrew Cassano, tienen viajes cada tres meses a Italia, que coincide con la desaparición de algunas personas en Londres, que también se encontraban en la lista de la enfermera, vendían los órganos y mujeres en el mercado negro, solo que esta vez se volvieron muy codiciosos y fue su perdición.

\- Brillante – murmuró John, realmente me gustaba que lo hiciera – ¿y ahora? - preguntó mirándome.

\- Volvamos a casa – respondí, esperando que el próximo caso no durará demasiado y que John no fuera secuestrado de nuevo.


End file.
